When Worlds Collide
by FlyingVamp1998
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. The Cullen family are back in town and they have a little run in with some guardians and, consequently, a few moroi. My first fic, in the process of being edited.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Okay so this is the first chapter of the new and improved 'A Twilight Vampire Academy Xover' but this story will now be known as 'When Worlds Collide' so here we go, I hope you like the improvements :D Oh and I forgot to mention, I have edited this story because of a certain persuasive bid boy who I have recently kidnapped**

**Fang: Someone get me out of here!**

**Me: don't mind him he just isn't used to me yet, give him a few chapters ;D**

**Fang: Why am I kidnapped so often. WHY DID JAMES PATTERSON MAKE ME SO AWESOME?**

**Me: Whatever. So I hope you like the chapter.**

Finally we're back in Forks, man I missed this place. Thank God no one I know will be here because they are either at college, moved on or passed away. I was riding in Edward's Volvo with Edward, Carlisle, Alice and Renesmee. Rosalie, Jasper and Esme were all in Emmett's Jeep behind us; Emmett was driving.

We were all going back to the big white house, but Edward, Renesmee and I will go back to the cottage if no one has moved in. Coming back to Forks was perfect timing because today Renesmee is 4 in vampire years but she looks more like 13 or 14 years old so she looks like she is my cousin, which is why Carlisle has told everyone she actually was my cousin. Another good thing is that according to Nahuel, Renesmee will stop aging today thank God. I don't want her looking older than me or Edward.

We turned on to the insanely long Cullen driveway and as soon as we stopped I jumped out then sprinted to the other side to let everyone out. Carlisle and Alice merely said thankyou but Edward pulled me into a very intense, but short, kiss and Renesmee just stood there eyes wide

"It looks way cooler than what I remember" she stood there for a while then turned to me and began to jump while saying "Mom can I go hunting please" I laughed before replying with

"Fine but if you keep jumping you'll scare all the animals" and with that as permission she sprinted toward the trees. Suddenly Edward spoke making me jump because I was to focused on Renesmee running

"Well hasn't she grown up quickly, huh?"

"Well of coarse she has last week she was like pre-pre-teen and now she's almost an adult" I said

"I meant that last week she was scared of hunting without one of us and now she's just run off on her own"

"I knew what you meant Edward" I said back with a smile. When we stepped inside I found out that all the dust and white sheets where cleaned up, the TV was fixed and Carlisle had recovered his library.

We all started our usual hobbies and I sat down and channel surfed until Renesmee burst in saying "I could smell vampires in the forest!"

**Me: So that is the first chapter I have improved, hope it was good enough.**

**Fang: Tell her everything she did wrong to make her feel bad**

**Me: See you do care about me! You are beginning to care about my feelings *huggles***

**Fang: *sigh* Just tell Vamp what she did wrong so I can have a good hour of watching her fume :D**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Me: Shmello readers!**

**Fang: Ignore Vamp, she is just hyped up because she gets Apple pie after dinner**

**Me: HEY! That is a damn legit reason to be happy, we hardly ever have pie!**

**Fang: Yes but adding whip crème to the mix on a SUNDAY night you are never going to get to sleep before 2 in the morning**

**Me: Notice how you're used to me now ;D**

**Fang: Please don't mention it -.-**

**Me: Whatever. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Edward shot up instantly and went over to her

"Where did you pick up the scent sweetie?" he said in a voice that was on the verge of fear, Renesmee touched mine and Edward's arms and an image passed through my mind then ,simultaneously, Edward and I said

"The wide river" and with that we all sprinted out the front door.

We all jumped the wide river together and once we neared the river Renesmee stopped, crouched and pointed

"There" she said quietly. To me they all looked human, they weren't pale and they, unlike us, weren't shimmering.

"Honey those are humans" Carlisle said echoing my thoughts.

"No they have a vampire scent, trust me" Renesmee argued, she hated being wrong.

"Ok, Jasper, Emmet come on we'll go talk to them".

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet jumped the river and were walking over to the group of people.

"Hey, you lot new in town?" Carlisle asked one of the short females; suddenly a big, tough looking dude stood in front of her and said

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh no reason just asking" Carlisle said noticing they looked nothing like Vampires so he started to walk off but that girl he asked the question to smiled revealing very sharp, very real fangs. "Um this may sound weird but are you guys um, well… vampires?" Carlisle asked awkwardly

"How did you know they were vampires?" the big dude asked.

"Well she has fangs but we don't have fangs" Emmet replied apparently seeing the fangs.

"Well duh you aren't a vampire" that dude said

"Hey yes I am and don't you say otherwise all 9 of us are" Emmet yelled in a moment of sheer stupidity and we all stiffened

"9?" Mr Muscle asked so we all went over

"Why don't you come with us and we can talk" Esme said.

**Me: YAY!**

**Fang: Why are you more hyper than usual?**

**Me: ONE and a HALF hours left till dinner!**

**Fang: And then the pie *shudders***

**Me: YUP!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Me: Hey -.-**

**Fang: HI! :D**

**Me: Fang and I switched roles -.-**

**Fang: YEA! And Vamp gave me SUGAR! :D**

**Me: Now I regret it -.-**

**Fang: I DON'T! :D**

**Me: Let's just go to the chapter -.-**

**Fang: YEAH! :D**

"So from what you said there are 2 well 3 races of Vampire you, us and the Strivoi?" asked Carlisle

"It is _Strigoi_ and yes" one of the girls replied um Rose I think it was.

"And you muscly lot are human mixed with some vampire?" I asked her

"Yup" was all she said

"Hey just like me!" Renesmee piped up, we all smiled at her

"Hey I got muscles and I am full vampire" said um Aiden I think.

"Adrian no you don't" Rose said to him. So his name was Adrian... whatever, it's better than Aiden.

As the two argued Lissa or Vasilisa or whatever and Dimitri stared at Rose the whole time then Eddie and Mia both said

"Ugh! Will you two give it a rest for one day?"

"They do this every day?" Alice asked, Mia nodded

"Most of us are used to it though" Dimitri said sounding bored.

"Well we have done some explaining now it is your turn" Lissa's boyfriend Christian said quite rudely

"Christian do not be rude, we are guests be patient" Lissa scolded him.

"It's okay Lissa we'd be happy to explain,

"Carlisle why don't you start" we always get Carlisle to start because since has been around longer than all of us

"Okay, well when I first turned I absolutely hated to kill humans so I tried starving myself to death, it didn't work. One night I was walking and a large herd of deer ran past then the thirst took over and I still hate to kill even animals but it is better than human death. I became a doctor so I could save lives to make up for my bad beginning and one of my patients was Edward" he gestured to Edward,

"His mother was also my patient and she somehow knew about my being a vampire and told me to change him to save his life and that was the reason I changed Esme, Rosalie and Emmet as well" he concluded.

There were many questions after that and suddenly in the midst of all of them Mia spoke up and asked

"If you didn't change Alice, Jasper, Bella and Renesmee how did they come into the Cullen family?" before I could answer Emmet did

"Well Alice and Jasper found us, Renesmee is Bella and Edward's biological daughter and during her birth Bella nearly died so Edward changed her" one he finished it was quiet for a minute then Rose made one of her smartass comments

"Wow, now that isn't complicated at all now doesn't it" Dimitri sighed at that suddenly Rose shot up and ran to the window Dimitri right behind her they both turned around slowly and Rose said "Arm up team. There is an army of 20 Strigoi are headed toward the house"

**Me: I don't wanna talk -.-**

**Fang: YOU are just TIRED coz you've been FIGHTING with your BROTHER! :D**

**Me: … Whatever, I am going to bed -.-**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Me: I AM ME AGAIN!**

**Fang: Ditto**

**Me: We could all figure that one out ourselves.**

**Fang: Someone is crabby**

**Me: I had to do HOMEWORK today**

**Fang: So…**

**Me: It was HARD WORK!**

**Fang: But you like Japanese**

**Me: *glares* ****ばかうしです**

**Fang: *returns glare* ****こわいいです**

**Me: *hurtful gasp* Oh no you didn't**

**Fang: What if I did?**

**Me: Enjoy this chapter while I beat the snot out of Fang**

**Fang: Oh chizz *runs***

All it took was 10 or 15 seconds after Rose spoke for all the Guardians in the room to surround the Moroi with, so help me, silver stakes! They said nothing about stakes and I was now a little afraid of them. Most of the Guardians, along with Edward, Emmet and Jasper, went out to fight the threat leaving Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme and I with 3 Guardians and the Moroi.

I went over to the window to watch and soon after Renesmee came to watch to then silently tell me she was afraid for her father. A few seconds after they neared the forest a very large group of pale, chalky white figures came barging out of the trees toward our much smaller group of fighters. Once the fighting began I only watched Edward but I saw bits of the Guardian fights and before I was a little scared now I was very scared those stakes where killing machines, they were scary. The guys handled the Strigoi as if they were newborns and it brought up a lot of bad memories about the fight 3 years ago.

The fighting carried on for a few minutes then, out of habit, the brothers dragged all the bodies together and set them alight.

"Oh My God! and I thought Dimitri was a badass you guys got skills" Rose suddenly shrieked. Dimitri's eyes looked a little pained at Rose's outburst.

"Well speaking about skills we have some more to talk about, come on" Edward said without looking at them.

"Okay, so Edward is a mind reader, Alice is physic, Bella is has mental shield, Jasper can control moods and Renesmee is just weird"

"Hey!" Renesmee yelled at Rose defending herself.

"Yup that's right" Edward replied sounding bored again.

"Hey do you guys have leaders?" I asked curiously

"Well, yes our lovely Queen Vasilisa Dragomir is sitting right here" Rose said elegantly gesturing to Lissa

"Oh, um… awkward" was what I dumbly replied with.

"Our leaders aren't exactly nice like you Lissa; they are quite, well, cruel. They live in Italy, the Vol-"

"The Volturi" Lissa cut Carlisle off.

**Fang: WARNING! DO NOT ANGER VAMP!**

**Me: Ahh the young grasshopper learned his lesson**

**Fang: All I did was call you 'cute'**

**Me: I AM NOT CUTE!**

**Fang: *shies away* sorry**

**Me: *grrrrr***


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Me: Fang will not be joining me in this A/N because he is outside.**

**I have no idea why I put a space in, reflex I guess…**

**I did it again!**

**AND AGAIN! I miss Fang, I'm going to go get him… Enjoy the chapter!**

Oh joy, Jacob is here time for a big awkward fes- ouch, Renesmee hit my shoulder on her sprint to the door as soon as she saw Jake she squealed and he… kissed her and she hugged him. It is really gross to think that my best friend is now my daughter's boyfriend but I try to be cool with it, though I am so not cool with it.

"Hey guys. Why didn't you tell me you came back?" Jake said coming through the door

"It isn't like we could come to you" Carlisle said sending the rest of the Cullen's into laughter

"Hey Jake" I said as normal voiced as I could, I don't think it worked.

"Oh uh… he- hey Bella" he replied with a shaky voice then he turned to Edward

"Hey Edward" Jacob said in a near whisper.

"Hey Jake are you going to school this year?" Renesmee asked Jake

"Yeah down on the res, hey are you going to Forks high Bella?" he asked, I knew where this would go

"Why do you care you are going to the res school" Edward said with a steely voice that honestly scared me a little

"Dad, could I go to the res school with Jake?" Renesmee asked in her adorable 'please-daddy-I-really-want-it' voice but as I knew he would Edward quickly screamed

"NO! YOU WILL NEVER PASS THAT BORDER, EVER!" all of us shied away from him as he had Jacob and Renesmee in his angry glare, then Carlisle spoke up

"Sweetie even if you could go past the line you would be in danger, the pack still doesn't like you, or us I'm sorry" he always used that sweet tone of his and it soothed all of us, but not Edward so as always I tried to fix it

"Well why doesn't Jake come to Forks high, Jake can you bend?" it was all I could think of and the response from Jake was just a typical 'sure whatever' but Edward was anything but typical

"Fine, but we will be in every single one of Renesmee's classes and she will stay with us at all other times"

"Okay you can arrange that, Renesmee is that okay with you?" I said to calm him down more

"Yeah as long as Jake is there" Renesmee said finally compromising. I heard a small cough from Rose and here we go with introducing.

"It's amazing I had no idea there was another race, did you know about the Cullen's race?" Jacob asked Lissa

"No we had no idea" Lissa replied

"So, Jacob, how do you qualify for the secret, since well, humans aren't allowed to know" Rose asked, oh no here it comes

"I uh qualify because… ehh well I'm a uhm a werewolf"

**Me: I FOUND FANG!**

**Fang: I thought Vamp wasn't able to climb the tree**

**Me: Fang I live right next to the damn tree! It's in my front yard! You think I haven't climbed it before?**

**Fang: Well, the heat is making my uneducated brain go fuzzy so…**

**Me: Excuses!**

**Fang: Yeah…**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Me: I'm in a bad mood right now.**

**Fang: Now? You mean you weren't before?**

**Me: You are SO pushing your luck bird boy**

**Fang: I know. But what are you going to do to me?**

**Me: Dippy's room is open**

**Fang: No. NO! I will not go in there!**

**Me: *evil grin* come here Fang**

**Fang: DIPPY SHUT YOUR DOOR!**

**(A/N P.S. Dippy is the code name I am using for my older brother; my little brother's code name is Chippy. Just FYI)**

"You, you're, you, you're, you're a what!" Lissa asked franticly

"I am a werewolf" Jacob repeated calmer now

"Are there more of you?" Dimitri asked with his eyes darting all around the room, guardian thing.

"Yup another 19" Jacob replied

"More have turned?" I asked dumbstruck

"Uhm… yeah, but this shouldn't really be such a shocker I mean there was about 16 or something when u left its only 3 more." Jacob replied at my stupid looking face. He did have a point though it wasn't much.

"So can u like turn into a werewolf at like any time?" Lissa asked after an awkward silence looking terrified of Jacob

"Uh-huh" was his only reply; the lot of them looked unusually pale

"It's not a bi-" Jacob started but was cut off by Edwards cell ringing, I couldn't get much of the conversation because Emmett had the T.V. on high and the fact that Edward spoke rapidly fast didn't help either after a minute he hung up turning to us with an extremely pale face, more pale than usual we all went into a mini heart attack.

**Me: Holy Fudge sickles that was short**

**Fang: You think?**

**Me: Don't push it; I will get Dippy to open the door**

**Fang: He hates you he won't do what you say**

**Me: Well actually I gave him 10 bucks earlier to do everything I say today.**

**Fang: *shuts up***

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Me: Hello**

**Fang: I think Vamp is on a one word craze**

**Me: Maybe**

**Fang: It won't last long, she can't help but talk**

**Me: Liar**

**Fang: I'm going to try and fix Vamp, you guys just…**

**Me: Enjoy**

**Fang: What she said**

"Edward?" Carlisle slowly asked after Edward hung up the phone,

"Who was that?" Alice piped in

"Uhm… it was Tanya" He said eyes looking distant

"Tanya. As in Denali Tanya our 'cousins'?" I asked unsure, Tanya hasn't said a word to us in over 5 years; they usually call round at least twice a year but not lately.

"Uhm yea" he replied to me, still looking distant

"What was it about?" Rosalie asked looking worried but hopeful, no idea why.

"Well they are in Italy for the St. Marcus day festival and they went to visit Aro, Caius and Marcus before they joined in a few festivities but before they went in they heard something they probably shouldn't have…" we all tensed wanting to know what it was.

"But… what... they… it's… why?" I stuttered out after he told us what they heard it was a big shock to Tanya mostly but still a shock to us…

**_Flashback_**

"…heard something the probably shouldn't have…" we all tensed wanting to know what it was. They heard arguing the first part Tanya heard was

"… Yes in forks with the Cullen's I know they are there I saw them myself' Alec said

"Are you positive? Maybe it wasn't them" Marcus questioned Alec,

"I am totally 100% sure it was them I saw the faces and fangs…" Tanya heard our name, Forks and fangs and immediately dialled me while listening to the rest of the conversation "… But what did they really do? I mean they are different yes but they didn't do much, not worth leaving to kill them for it, though it would be fun…" Dimitri said to the ruling trio and after Tanya filled me in the Denali's ran from the city

**_Flashback End_**

I know Tanya didn't get it with the fangs and who they spoke about but she heard they may come near us and she panicked, close relationship or no, we were family to the end but I didn't really get why they wanted people like Lissa and Rose

"I don't really get why they are watching you and stuff, what do they want?" I said voicing my thoughts

"I may have an idea" Dimitri said, bout time he spoke.

**Me: Done**

**Fang: As you can see I haven't fixed Vamp yet**

**Me: Nope**

**Fang: Vamp is very stubborn**

**Me: Yep**

**Fang: Her mother needs more of that…**

**Me: LOL**

**Fang: Yeah I'm not going into details. It was nasty**

**Me: Yeah**

**Fang: I'm going to continue trying to fix Vamp, later.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Me: The editing will now resume lol**

**Fang: And so does the full sentences**

**Me: Yeppers**

**Fang: Hey Vamp, tell them why you actually are resuming your editing**

**Me: fine pushy I will. It is because of my stupid subbie in History**

**Fang: He couldn't work out how to work the projector even though half the class is yelling out 'You need to link it to the laptop'**

**Me: I would have gotten up and done it for him but I had a chapter to edit**

**Fang: Plus you were complaining about your knee… wuss**

**Me: *sticks out tongue* Yeah well he listened to the I.T. guy when he told him to use the laptop**

**Fang: Oh just stop ranting to the poor readers and edit the goddamned chapter**

**Me: Fine bossy boots. Enjoy!**

We all looked at Dimitri as he spoke, he was usually silent it kind of shocked us that he spoke,

"And your idea would be?" Rose asked truly curious for once,

"I think they want us because of Lissa; because they can kill all of us with her and from our last talk with those creeps it seems that they don't like our kind much" he responded, huh it makes sense. Wait a minute. When was the last time they saw the Volturi?

"When was the last time you saw the Volturi?" Edward asked suddenly. Then I realised I pushed my shield out of my head without noticing and he heard my thoughts, I have been practicing a lot since I found out it was possible.

"We saw them a year or so ago when Lissa was summoned to see them. They didn't seem to like us or our kind by the way he spoke" Christian answered

We went on talking like this for a while and I realised the sun was beginning to set and that Lissa seemed to look a little tired,

"Hey do u guys need a spot to crash?" I asked them

"Uh if it isn't any trouble yea we do" Lissa said adding a yawn at the end showing they needed sleep

"Ok well Esme can accommodate you, we don't sleep but we do need to hunt. We will be back soon. Em, Jazz and Bella are you coming?" Edward asked before darting out the door. I followed behind Jasper as he ran out after Emmett and caught up to Edward.

We just finished of the last of the deer herd we found and was heading back we saw Jacob and Renesmee walking up to the house. I sped up to see them, they must have gone hunting too.

"Hey Ness how was the hunt?" I asked Renesmee,

"Fine I found a deer and a couple of bears we took down. It wasn't bad" she replied then we all went inside to find Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie watching the news on T.V. I paid no attention but I went to Edward and whispered in his ear,

"Want to go see if the cottage is still standing?" his response was a small smile and he told the family we were going out. We head off to the cottage at top speed.

Once we got to the cottage I saw it still standing, it was just like we left it. I went inside and it was still the same. As for our wardrobe I think maybe Alice had already been here considering there were more and more clothes in here and no human would have been in here because the door and windows were still locked and intact. Edward confirmed that Alice was here hearing her think it as we left, I went back into the bedroom and Edward was lying on the bed with an ear to ear smile staring at the ceiling,

"What has you so happy?" I asked walking over and lying next to him,

"Hmm, lot of memories in this room" he replied looking at me with a happy, grin. I got what he was talking about and I leaned in and kissed him, we lay there talking of the past and the happy memories we all shared, ignoring all of the bad ones that came with them.

When the sun rose finally in the morning I was distracted by the sudden blinding light that was mine and Edwards's skin shimmering in the bright light, I guess Forks is having a good day today. Edward decided we should go for a quick hunt before heading back to the house. Once we got to the porch I thought of something,

"Hey if Lissa and their group are vampires don't they need blood?" I asked Edward,

"Hmm, I never thought of that. We'll talk to them when they come down" he said as we went inside.

**Me: There's you go**

**Fang: You know you could have missed a chink in the middle when sir saw you using your iPod**

**Me: I know but I don't care. I was not watching some video about medieval Monks… even if we had to take notes at the end**

**Fang: I think you got (insert name of girl three seats to the left in the row behind me) to give them to you**

**Me: Well she had to make two sets anyway; I just borrowed the other one before (insert name of smartical friend who was at enrichment here) used them**

**Fang: You know you are going to fail your History yearly**

**Me: I don't think we have one… or maybe we already did it… I don't know**

**Fang: *sigh* Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeey ppls how ya been I took a bit 2 UD, stupid teachers, stupid homework, stupid school… sorry mini rant anywayz here we goses.**

It was around 8am when Lissa, Rose and their merry band of creepy morning people finally came down the stairs already dressed, the Moroi, as I guessed, were pale and needing blood. "Hey guys, how was your sleep, want some breakfast?" Esme asked coming from the kitchen their response was a group of smiles and head nodding, then rushing toward the smell of bacon.

It took them about 5 minutes to eat then out of the blue, to every one but me, Edward blurted out, "so if you guys…" he pointed to Lissa, Adrian, Mia and Christian, "are vampires, don't you, ya know, need blood?" the four looked around at their guardians then at us, "Yea we do we haven't fed in a while, but there are no feeders so, what can we do?" Lissa said, what do they mean feeder? "What is a feeder?" I said my thoughts slipping out. "They are humans who willingly give blood for the rush of endorphins they get from the bite." We all looked confused at Lissa's words, they killed people "no, no no no no no no no, we don't kill them we bite and take a little bit of blood and leave them high on endorphins from our saliva if we kill while feeding, we become Strigoi" Lissa said noticing our shocked faces, I guess if it is like that it isn't as bad, "could you drink from animals instead like us?" Jasper said, he was still here, I haven't heard him speak in ages, "I guess we could try" Mia said, she was here too; wow I need to look around more.

"Ewwww that is gross!" Adrian exclaimed after drinking some gazelle that Jazz finished off, all the Cullen's, and the others, laughed at him "I know it isn't the best meal around after human blood for so long but it is this or die which would you rather?" Jasper asked with no emotion, you'd think after such a laughing fit he would at least have a smile but nooooo this is Jasper. The other three had weird faces but didn't complain about the taste, even Adrian got over it after a while, "get's better doesn't it?" Edward said with a smile, "not much" Adrian complained, I spoke to soon after everyone was done we headed back to the house.

**(a/n hey guys in a review I was asked to do another pov so I am doing a pov on Aro so u can see a little of what I am planning, P.S. this is what happened in one of the earlier chapters when the Strigoi came cya)**

**Aro pov**

Who do those little vampire wanna be's think they are, mongrels, think they can overthrow us, hardly, CRAP! It's already 6pm, Caius will kill me I am so late for the meeting. "ARO WHERE ARE YOU!" Marcus called as I got to the doors, "Jeez no need to panic I am right here" I said covering my ears, "what's wrong" I said looking at a bunch of unhappy faces "the Strigoi you sent are dead, Aro" Jane said with a creepy gaze, shi- "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as Jane shocked me, she released and I went over to her, pissed, "JANE NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR YOUR HEAD WILL ROLL I DON'T CARE HOW VALUBLE YOU ARE! GOT IT?" I shouted at her face, she didn't flinch, just nodded, pain in the but. "So my little friends failed, well then the way I see it we have a trip to plan…

**Okay that's al I gots I will put more pov's in for you later I am beat night guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEEEY guys it is finally holidays so I have a new rule, I only UD every 2 days if I cant I will UD whenever and let u know there will be no UDing on said days, plus I have a new UD system:**

**3 reviews= 1 chapter**

**6 reviews= 2 chapters**

**9 reviews= 3 chapters**

**…**

**And so on, you get it anyways here is the next chapter.**

******CHAPTER 10**** (P.S. it is back in Bella's pov, more pov's later)**

******"oh man I still cant get the icky deer taste out of my mouth" Adrian complained for the 10th time today, he better shut it or he will be the first name ever on my 'Friends to kill' list "oh get over it it's not that bad" Lissa said then Adrian mumbled something that sounded like 'kiss up' that earned him a death glare from Rose. "Hey do you guys know how to play baseball?" Emmet asked out of the blue, "Uh, um… well, no" Eddie said, seriously I need to be more aware of my surroundings I keep forgetting that he is here; "I guess we will have to teach you then".**

"So he throws the ball and I hit it, drop the bat and run around touching these bases?" Christian asked after 4 fricken hours of teaching that lot the game of baseball "yup that's pretty much it, oh and if you get hit with the ball when you're not on a base, you're out" Edward confirmed "I think they should watch, well, try and watch us first" Emmet said laughing, our newbie's stood there with faces that said 'I don't get it' they will soon.

**(YAY new pov) Lissa pov.**

_"I think they should watch, well, try and watch us first" Emmet said laughing… _

I did not get what Emmet had said at all; I mean why do we need to try to watch, is it because we need to move back and it will be hard to see? I got nothing, seems that none of us do by looking at the others expressions not even the extra guardians did, well we will work it out soon, we all sat down to watch but the guardians stayed standing, even Dimitri, Eddie and Rose did.

It had been a total of 10 minutes and their game had finished, and I'm pretty sure we all now understood what Emmet said earlier, they where so damn fast it was hard to follow but we managed with our heightened eyesight, but it was still a small struggle. "So do you guys wanna give it a shot?" Carlisle asked us "hell yea" Christian answered, I whacked him on the arm for swearing, he knows better "all righty we will divvy you up into our teams" Edward said to us, some of us didn't play but the people left in our line of players was, me, Christian, Rose, Dimitri and Eddie so we still had Adrian and Mia out with our extra guardians, Renesmee then came through the trees and joined the line so there was 6 of us now to join the 8 already playing so there would be 7 per team then they started picking a captains ended up being Edward and Alice, a bad combination, Alice could see who would be good and then Edward saw her choices and took the people she wanted so Alice ended up with me, Eddie, Emmet, Jasper, Esme and Renesmee so Edward had Dimitri, Christian, Rose, Rosalie, Carlisle and Bella and when our game was about to begin Dimitri shouted, "STOP! Quick rules for the Moroi, No compulsion, No magic and no biting are we clear, we Moroi all mumbled our agreement and the game began.

**Back to Bella pov.**

When out game ended it was Edward 8, Alice 11 I already knew who would win, Alice told me, before we headed home all the blood drinkers of our group went for a quick hunt, and Adrian once again complained about the taste but we all shouted at him to shut up, I had to share with Mia because they can't finish the animals of for the same reason as they cant finish a human off, they became Strigoi, so some of us had to double up. One we got home we were all going to do our own things when Alice froze, ####, she was having a vision when she snapped out of it she said "there coming" Oh ####.

**There you go sorry for the wait btw remember the system if I get 3 UD you will get a chapter in 2 days you got it if I get 6 2 chapters in 2 days ok cya later guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEEEEY guys here is the next chapter.**

**Oh right I just remembered I never did a disclaimer so I'm saying this once and once only get it, got it, good.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or Twilight they belong to Richelle Mead and Stephanie Myer, thankyou.**

**Ok here we go.**

**CHAPTER 11**

_"There coming" Oh shit._

"Who's coming, Alice, who is it damn it" Jasper said shaking her shoulders, she hasn't moved in 2 minutes, either she is shocked or is in another vision, a moment later I got my answer, Alice began to blink very quickly before turning to Jasper and holding him in a tight embrace and began to cry, well it wasn't really crying it is more like tearless sobs but to us it is crying, Jasper stroked her hair whilst murmuring things to her to try and get her to calm down.

After a minute or two she calmed down and turned to look at us with a still very upset face, "the Volturi are coming to kill us, all of us, but from what I see this time they win but they hold one of us to watch the rest die, the one responsible for this whole mess as Aro put it" Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no "they, their… they are going to make me watch them kill my family and our friends after all we have done for them" Carlisle said sounding like he may start crying too, Alice just nodded and turned back to Jasper I turned to Edward and Renesmee came over too I saw Rosalie with Emmet and Esme went to Carlisle to comfort as well as cry like the rest of us, the Moroi and Dhampirs just all shuffled closer to each other Rose sitting right by Dimitri, Lissa with Christian and Eddie with Mia, Adrian sat by Rose also but not as close at Dimitri did, we all stood and sat with each other in silence for a while staying by our loved ones.

**LISSA POV!**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, why did Tatiana have to do this, I knew they would come for us, that was why we kept moving around before the Cullen's found us, but the Cullen's have no part in this, why are they also sentenced to death, our whole travelling group knew this would happen sooner or later, they knew before we left that we may die by the hands of the Volturi but I didn't want this for the Cullen's, but how can a bunch of say 15, 20 vampires go against 9 of their own kind, 4 Moroi and 7 Guardians its even in numbers and power and if the Cullen's get a few of their friends to help like they did last time how could we still lose with all that, I'll ask Alice later what her vision was and how we can change it.

**Okay I know it was kind of short but I'm tired and have a mild case of writers block this morning so leave me alone more reviews= more chapters cya. P.S. yes I have put Eddie with Mia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ppl I have the next chapter right here and if you wanted to read it you wouldn't be reading this so get on with it. Ok to answer a question review, Rose is with Dimitri just like she should be.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Lissa pov:**

After about an hour of silence and tears Renesmee got up and walked out the door her parent's right behind her. Esme slowly stood and, at a slow human pace, walked up the stairs Carlisle right behind her. About a minute passed before Rosalie stood, mumbled something about hunting, and left with Emmet. As Alice and Jasper stood to leave with them I asked Alice is she could stay and talk.

"What did you see Alice?" I questioned.

**Alice pov:**

Asked me what I saw, I told her in detail…

_Vision_

Aro sat at the head of the meeting table

"What's wrong" he said looking at a bunch of unhappy faces

"The Strigoi you sent are dead, Aro" Jane said with a creepy gaze,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as Jane shocked him, she released and he went over to her, pissed,

"JANE NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR YOUR HEAD WILL ROLL I DON'T CARE HOW VALUBLE YOU ARE! GOT IT?" he shouted at her face, she didn't flinch, just nodded.

"So my little friends failed, well then the way I see it we have a trip to plan, we all go back to forks, kill the wanna be's, the Cullen's and pack none of the allies except maybe the Denali clan, they can cause trouble we shall set out soon and put the plan in motion, but I want someone to watch this all go down, the person responsible for all this mess."

_Flick in vision_

The Volturi stood on one side of the clearing and the Cullen's, pack, Moroi, Amazon's and Denali's, not as big a number as before but still, its protection, The Volturi attacked, Physically grabbing the person held responsible to watch their friends and family die one by one all of them die but the Amazon's fled in fear without being stopped, then they were all dead, and the watcher was suddenly all alone, alive, living in dread and grief for their dead family and friends.

_End of vision_

"So that is what I saw" I concluded and began to walk away then turned back to Lissa and said:

"One more thing, I didn't have the hart to say this before, but Carlisle won't be the survivor, you will be the survivor" I turned and left to find Jasper.

**Sorry bout the shortness, I will make the next chapter longer k. by the way I have another story where you can say what happens, it is a Vampire Diaries story, I have the first self-written chapter up and the readers come up with the rest, plz check it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi pplz I am UDing as fast as I can so expect them more frequently, I know I said this before but now it is part of my homework so I write it up and publish before I go to bed. A few people asked for more VA romance so this chapter will have some k. HERE WE GO!**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Lissa pov**

Alice left me standing there, dazed, afraid. Why didn't she just say it before instead of leading me in the wrong direction of thought, I thought I was going to die, now I know that I will be the one wallowing in grief and dread for a long time. I won't be able to kill myself even if I tried once, without wanting to, I can't do it again.

After standing alone in the living room for an hour, Christian came back; the Moroi and Dhampirs went out to hunt with Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice. He came back alone, saw me, and sat me down on the couch in his lap. Once I was seated I broke down in tears. Christian just sat there with me, rocking gently, never asking why I was so upset.

After I had cried it all out we sat there in the silence for a while then I moved off his lap and faced him.

"It isn't going to be Carlisle; it is going to be me." I told him.

He got the message and nodded, still looking a little confused about the how I knew part.

"Alice" Was all I had to say for him to understand.

He gave me a hug, kissing my cheeks, lips and forehead before I broke down again.

**Alice pov**

I feel so bad for Lissa; I shouldn't have led her to believe she would die with the rest. We need to tell Carlisle and the rest of them, including the pack and Amazons.

"Jazz, we need to go back" I called to Jasper who was finishing off a deer.

"Ok Al, I'll call Rose and Emmet back, you go ahead" he told me in reply.

I started off toward the house, preparing to call the Amazon's and Denali's to forks.

**Bella **pov

I… It… it can't be true, we can't die, why do they keep coming for us, even as a vampire I'm a danger magnet. Renesmee came to see Jacob; he was coming to the line to see her.

"Nessie!" Jacob called to Renesmee.

She got up from the tree she sat on and ran to Jacob who quickly crossed the line so she didn't go across it.

"Jake" she whimpered back to him.

Jake took her in his arms and as usual Edward stiffened beside me, he still didn't approve of Jake and Renesmee. Jake and Ness always did this; she needed comforting, he came to the line, Edward and I followed. Edward relaxed for a second or two and lent down to me and whispered,

"Alice needs us and the pack at the house pronto"

I nodded to him and let Jake and Ness have a moment before speaking up,

"Ok sorry to ruin the moment but uh, Jake plus pack, need to meet us at the house, Alice's orders"

Jake looked up and nodded then kissed Ness and crossed the line to find the pack. Renesmee turned to us and Edward pulled her into a hug, when he released her we all sprinted for home.

As we hit the porch, I could smell a scent I hadn't smelt in three years, the Amazon and Denali covens. We walked in the door and instantly the three sisters, Zachiri, Senna and Zafrina and the Denalis, Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar, attacked with hugs and hello's. A while later the pack squeezed in, I noticed the young new additions. Once all 36 of us

"I need to talk to everyone" Alice said.

**Ok there you have it, chapter 13, hope the little Christian, Lissa bit will tide you over till next chapter. K any Q or comments Review or PM me and I will get back to u in one way shape or form. Ok I am tired so, good night readers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers! Sorry about the wait I was at my friends on da weekend then I was really busy but I still have more frequent UDing! Ok here we go.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**Bella pov**

"Ok so guys well I need to talk to you about the Volturi" Alice told the room.

We all held our breath as she continued.

"They are coming in a week to attack, from what I have seen we all die, except one, Lissa" we all turned our attention to Lissa, who was looking down at her feet, Christian comforting her.

"I have seen this a few times each time someone different surviving, the latest was Lissa" we all turned back to Alice when she spoke.

"First I saw Edward, second Bella, third Renesmee, Fourth Carlisle and Fifth Lissa." She told us, now I understood her sadness, she didn't know who would survive, who to protect. Tanya drew me out of my thoughts.

"When next week will this happen, and where?" she asked Alice

"Next Wednesday at the baseball clearing, you know the one" she told us, we all knew, I really think we should rename it from baseball clearing to the battle arena. So if today is Tuesday than it will be, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and then Wednesday. Eight days to prepare maybe less.

"What can we do to prepare?" Sam asked from the packs corner of the room.

"Learn new fighting styles, practice, you guys can rest up a little and to avoid someone receiving a half broken body I dunno you can listen to orders" Edward said in a calm tone, looking unmistakably at Jake. He received a death glare in return.

"Well why are we just sitting around moping, let's get moving to that clearing and practice!" Emmet blurted out shocking us all.

"Fine let's get a move on then" Carlisle said and we all raced to the clearing.

** Hey guys im tired so im gonna stop here, I know it is short tomorrow it will be longer, night guys. PLZ REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooo soz bout the delay, shit going on at school, anyway here is the next chapter for my lovely patient readers…**

**CHAPTER 15**

**Lissa pov**

We all headed down to the clearing, where we played baseball, and the wolves shifted and spaced out on the edges, the Cullen's standing around the centre, us Moroi, Dhampirs and our extra guests next to them

"so what the heck are you lot going to teach us huh?" Rose asked the others, typical Rose…

"well miss sunshine, we are going to show you how to kill one of our kind, the wolves like to watch so they tagged along" Jasper replied

"well get on with it then" Christian said. Then it got messy.

We all had to learn the basics, including me and Adrian, which as many can guess was NOT fun we all started by circling, looking for weaknesses, this was about as far as I ever came in my queen combat training, I hate violence, but now I had to do all I could to help or die to me the helping sounded better. All the guardians took out their stakes and Dimitri looked at his then at the Cullen's and spoke up

"I wanna see if our silver stakes affect your race, anyone game?" he asked them

"hell yea, gimme your best shot, don't kill me though" Emmet said to him, so Dimitri stepped up and raked his stake across Emmett's marble skin within the time frame of a second Emmett was on the ground writhing in pain, the stakes had a much worse effect on them than it did the Strigoi

"move, move, move" I said pushing past to get to Emmett, when I got to him he was still in unbearable pain, I looked up and saw Adrian making his way over as well

"do you think it will work?" he asked me

"no idea, but I gotta try anyway- holy crap is he bleeding!" I shouted out, these guys don't bleed ever, and a stake made him bleed

"Adrian help, give me your hand" I told him and he gave me his hand, I took it and we both tried healing Emmett, it took a little more power than usual but it worked, Emmett sat up and said

"touch me with that thing again and you will so regret it" we all laughed at him and got back to practicing.

**Aro pov**

"we shall leave in a few days gather the fighters and get to work I want ALL of them to be ready for the attack" I told Jane and she head off to gather our fighters, we had to keep our minds turning so when we had to kill Alice she wouldn't see it coming and Edward was a bigger issue, but we had the perfect weapon for him, he will die too he will not get away

**Edward pov**

_"Edward they keep changing their minds if they keep it up I won't be able to fight"_ Alice thought to me, I thought of saying _that's how they plan to kill you obviously_ and Alice saw me saying it and thought

"_I am so dead then huh"_ I thought of saying _yep_ she saw it and her face fell, our conversations were often like this when we didn't want to worry the others, it helped Alice knowing that she could have a conversation without worrying Jasper too much, and I knew the Volturi had something up their sleeves for me too, and I think I know what.

**Im goin to bed night guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys how it is going, for this story I have decided to put up a poll on my page as a competition for you to guess who will be the survivor, good luck, please vote!**

**CHAPTER 16**

**Lissa pov**

I am so **_PISSED_** at Tatiana for screwing with people she thinks are better than her now we are all going to die and whoever is left will have either and eternity or near eternity of misery and guilt. Damn her. She just had to kill Lucas didn't she, she just HAD to, bitch.

**(A/N Lucas is my character, you will hear about him later)**

We are practicing again today and Rose is SO proud of the punch I gave her, I kind of split her lip and bruised her cheek, but I healed it. All the guardians are using their stakes, but not in practice cause that turned out _super_ last time didn't it now.

"Hey can we stop and feed I'm starving" Mia said as we walked back from the clearing

"Yea sure, I guess" Carlisle replied. So we all headed out to the woods and found a pack of elk

"Not elk, please, not the elk" Adrian whined

"Shut up you wuss" Rose replied. Rose and the other guardians came to help us tackle the elk down so we could bite them. We advanced on the grazing herd and Rose pounced, the other Guardians following her lead they got five down and they now currently had broken necks, I was teamed with Edward today so I took a half a dozen gulps and moved over so Edward could finish the elk off, it looks weird when they don't have fangs, they just tear the flesh… gross.

"Come on finish up, we are heading home" Rosalie called impatiently

"Still disgusting" Adrian mumbled finishing his fill

"Wuss" Rose said to him

**Aro pov**

"So my little flower, do you remember what you need to do?" I asked my special little weapon

"Yup I use my ability of mind imitation to make Edward so confused so he can go splat" she answered me

"Good, you actually payed attention" I said to her

"Hard not to pay attention with a face like yours" she replied, if only her stupid daughter was like that, then she'd have real potential

"Be ready for the order" I told her and walked off.

**Lissa pov**

We all made it back to the house and sat down

"So Lissa I've wanted to ask you, who is Lucas?" Edward asked me, damn mind reader

"Well you may want to sit down for this" I told them, I sat down on the couch with the Amazons; they fascinated me, especially Zafrina.

"Okay well Lucas was the original Volturi, the first of your kind" I paused to allow the anticipated gasps then continued,

"No one ever saw him because he never EVER left his chambers, not in his entire 560 years, around 10 years ago Tatiana found out about your clan and began to have meetings with Lucas after she found him and after a few years she decided that he thought he was better than her so she killed him with a silver stake, simple as that" I finished and was staring at 26 gaping faces, that is a lot of faces

**Alice pov**

I stared at Lissa gaping then I was sucked into a vision…

**_VISION_**

_Aro was standing with Marcus and Caius by his sides standing before his guard "we shall leave tonite are we all prepared, know who to kill and who to not?" Aro asked they all nodded "good. You all know who to watch out for?" again they all nodded "good, my little flower how are you? Ready?" Aro asked an all too familiar face_

**_END OF VISION_**

I looked to Edward, he nodded

"Guys the Volturi are coming, soon, tonight and you don't want me to tell you who they have with them" I said.

**There you go chapter 16 right there. Don't forget to vote on the poll, I am guessing that this story will only be about 20 chapters long so be ready for the finish.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I am happy to say I love cliffies so tough, I am cruel and you can deal MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ok spaz moment over moving on. Not many people voted on the poll, I will not put up chapter 20 when it comes around till I have at least 7 votes, so if you want this story to have a grand finale get voting ppl. Ok here is…**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Bella pov (back to basics)**

Alice is so cruel, sooooo, cruel. She made me leave the freaking HOUSE to tell everyone ELSE who the Volturi where bringing with them.

**(A/N. See still not going to tell you who it is, MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.)**

Why did she do this? No DAMN idea. See she is cruel, told you so. I am walking back to the house with Jake; he came to get me when Alice finished talking to them about who was coming. We got up the steps and went in; only to walk straight back out again when Carlisle said we were going to get more practice, get ready for the fight, hunt, etc.

When we got to the close to the clearing I looked over to Emmett to see him looking at me with a smirk matching mine, we raced ahead of our band of fighters as per usual going to up and coming battle practices and as soon as we hit the clearing we began to practice our fighting skills, many people say 'the older the vampire the stronger' but for us, it is the younger the vampire the stronger, that would be none other than moi.

"Don't kill him Bella" Rosalie called jokingly as they came into the clearing seeing me in the perfect position to rip Emmett's head clean off.

"I better not, no one else is man enough to fight me, except maybe Jake, maybe" I called back letting Emmett go.

"Hell no, you fight dirty Bells" Jake said, declining his fighting me.

"See, told you, no one but Emmett will fight with me, so I can't kill him" I said to Rosalie.

"Ok quick last minute rundown from Jasper, we will go hunt then come back and get ready for the fight" Carlisle told our group of 38 fighters, a ton load more than how many we had in our last battle with the Volturi it was enough for me.

We left to hunt down at the Antelope river where we found the herd grazing peacefully, not for long though.

"Count of three" Jasper said to quiet for the animals to hear.

"1… 2… 3" Jasper said we all ponced as one big group Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I not yet feeding so the Moroi could have some blood, I unfortunately had Adrian so I had to listen to his still constant complaints about the taste of animal blood, damn. We were about to head back to the clearing when Edward and Alice both called out,

"WAIT". We all stoped dead in our tracks. Alice began counting down,

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" As she finished two figures popped out of the trees, no way… I couldn't be, it was. The two figures where Huilen and Nahuel!

"Huilen! Nahuel! What are you two doing here?" I called out to them in a joyous tone.

"Well we were called here to help up your numbers, as where they" Huilen said pointing behind us, we all turned to see the Egyptian, Irish and Romanian covens striding toward us.

"Yup, that outta up out numbers, all the way to 47!" I said exited at our amount of people, there is no way we can lose, I hope.

"Okay now we can go to the clearing" Alice said. We all raced to the clearing together.

**Ok to get more you need to have at least 3 reviews, votes on my poll, favourite authors or favourite stories or you can wait about a week for the next chapter, the more reviews, votes on my poll, favourite authors or favourite stories I get, the sooner I UD and the better the chapter, cya soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. A few things I got to say: ladyyuuki16, the amount chapters you comment on doesn't matter if you only comment the exact same thing each time. It is getting annoying. I'm not picking on you, just saying it is annoying. Moving on I said I wanted more reviews, favourites, etc. but I am on my own today and am so bored so here is,**

**CHAPTER 18**

**Bella pov**

All the Dhampirs and Moroi always rode on our backs when we ran since they couldn't run as fast as our race, so once again my luck struck out and I had to carry Adrian, right after he had hunted, so I had to endure his constant ramblings about the taste of animal blood. YAY! (Insert sarcasm here).

"Ok, quick rundown" Jasper began.

"All willing Dhampirs at the front, stakes out, then the load of us in random formation Wolves at the back, Moroi for back up, we cool?" He finished. We responded with various 'yup's, 'Yes's and nods.

"Hey Bella" Emmett called me "you ready for round two?" he asked.

"You bet your ass I am" I responded rushing over to him immediately going for a tackle. When we fight no one can follow our movements, especially those not part of our vampire clan. I dodged about 15 or 20 various punches and kicks in the time span of about three or five seconds, and we wonder why they can't see us fight. It had only been around a half minute and I had already pinned Emmett to a tree, holding a silver stake I got from Dimitri a couple of seconds ago, I looked back to see Dimitri looking around for his stake,

"Hey Dimitri" I called to him, he swivelled to face me,

"Looking for this?" I asked waving the stake at him; he came up to me and grabbed it,

"How where you holding it without writhing in pain?" he asked me, huh weird,

"Maybe it only affects us when we are scratched with it" I suggested,

"Here hand it to Emmett, see what happens. Lissa, Adrian, you may wanna be close by" I said, Lissa and Adrian came up, ready to heal if needed, and Dimitri handed the stake to Emmett, he dropped like a rock screaming. Lissa and Adrian where there in an instant healing him, he got up and said,

"Touch me with one of those again and you will no longer have arms" Dimitri looked a little scared and backed off from Emmett hands up in the air in front of him.

"Hey Emmett when you are hit with the pain, where does the pain actually hit?" I asked him, he thought for a second before responding.

"My brain felt like it was on fire" he replied looking coldly at Dimitri or more specifically, Dmitri's stake.

"Sweet, that means it won't affect me at all, once again my shield is a handy tool, speaking of do we need it for battle?" I asked Carlisle,

"It would make me feel better knowing my family is safe, that includes everyone here, all of you are my family" Carlisle said looking from face to face in our large group of vampires and wolves, I noticed all the small new additions from the last time I saw the whole pack in battle, one wolf I didn't see was the wolf with Jet black fur that usually stood to Jake's right, Sam,

"Hey guys, where the heck is Sam? He was here earlier" I asked the pack, Jacob trotted of and came back human and fully clothed,

"He doesn't like being around you guys, no matter how close we were back then" He said to me walking over and hugging Renesmee, she touched his cheek and he stiffened then looked at her as if to say, are you flipping serious. Jacob looked around and motioned for everyone to be silent, we all quieted down and listened hard then I heard it, the all too familiar sound of near silent footsteps; the sound of the Volturi.

**Ok here you go next chapter will be a shortie chapter all in Aro pov, and just in case any of you ask, no you don't get to know who the Volturi have with them till Bella does so tough skittles. Remember I need more reviews and stuff for chapter 20 which I will post soon enough if I am bored, _DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL,_ I like it when people guess who will live, anyway I also wanted to let my reads know, for those who know of The Vampire Diaries I have a story you can read, but it isn't like most stories here on fan fiction, read it and you will get it. Ok ttfn.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey readers, like I said this will be a short filler chapter all in Aro pov, thank you to the four people who actually voted on my poll, thank you to my reviewers, story favourites and author favourites. Ok so quick recap of what I said in the last A/N: I also wanted to let my reads know, for those who know of The Vampire Diaries I have a story you can read, but it isn't like most stories here on fan fiction, read it and you will get it. Ok here we go to…**

**CHAPTER 19**

I looked out at my troops from my throne, as did Caius and Marcus; I stood and faced my troops,

"We shall leave tonight and you will most likely die, you have known this since the beginning of your training, but I am giving you one last chance to leave and live in eternal shame instead of facing death in war… anyone game enough to leave?" I asked my troop, none left, wise choice,

"We shall now leave, you know where to go, you know who to kill and who not to kill, who needs to help you kill and who should only be an extra hand, so we shall now leave Volterra and head off to the town of Forks.

We had already been walking for a good half a day when we stopped to feed, we need all our strength, but now we began to near Forks and the troops were getting antsy and moving about un necessarily,

"Hey back in formation, you know the walking rhythm, I want them to know we are coming, so keep in formation." I barked at them, we neared the clearing I knew they would be at, I knew they were listening, and now I knew they could see us.

**Told you it would be short. Any way if you guys are lucky I will have chapter 20 up later in the day, once again I live in Australia so that is today in Australia, any way ttfn.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**Hello my dear readers. This is chapter 20, the last chapter for this fic. I am happy to say thank you to every single person reading this right now. Okay now that is done I want to tell you that this chapter is kind of two chapters in one. My version of this chapter is the original ending which is directly below, but someone from school who I call Barito (you know who you are Barito), reads this story and is mad at me for killing off her fave character, so I have added the fluffy ending to this fic which is under my original ending you can skip the original ending if you want to read the fluffy one. Okay now I have held you all in suspense long enough, without further ado I present, the final chapter of a Vampire Academy, Twilight xover!**

**CHAPTER 20 (original)!**

**Lissa pov**

We could all hear the silent footsteps, and the Volturi knew it. Not three seconds later they appeared all 33 of them,

**(A/N the index only has 10 of the guard, I added 20 extra)**

They all stood facing our much larger group of fighters, with these numbers I don't know how we could lose.

"We meet again Vasilisa Dragomir" Aro said icily to me, I felt Christian stiffen beside me I held his hand to calm him down; we don't want him getting another scar from this bunch.

"Yes we do Aro" I said back just as icily,

"Hate to interrupt but you do know I'm here too, right Aro?" Rose said with the usual sarcasm in her voice,

"Nice to see the scars on you and the pyro healed" Aro said to Rose, then Rose did the unthinkable, she flinched. Dimitri growled obviously remembering the last encounter with the Volturi.

**(A/N I made this up now, don't bother flicking back through chapters, I'll give you a flashback in a moment)**

**_Flashback _(A/N see)**

_We were going to see the Volturi today to discuss the treaty. Our group consisted of Rose, Christian, Dimitri, Mia, Eddie, about 27 other guardians and me. We landed in Volterra a few minutes ago and where now walking toward the castle doors._

_"Vasilisa Dragomir, they are waiting for you" the human receptionist said, remembering me_

_"Of course they are they called us here" Rose said, eyes scanning for exit points and dangers like all the other guardians. We headed up the long twisty staircase to the throne room._

_"Vasilisa, Rose, How nice to see you" Aro said as we entered_

_"I'd rather your face wasn't ruining my day, but I guess you could say it that way" Rose said. Not a split second later one of the guards drew a sword and striked Rose across the face,_

_"ROSE!" Dimitri and I said at the same time and rushed over to her, I knelt down and healed her enough to stop the bleeding, but the scar was still visible and I couldn't heal her to much more because of the darkness._

_"Now that should teach her to be more civil" Caius mused._

_"Shut it dumb arse" Christian said, he is so defensive about his family, that then costed Christian a massive gash down his arm,_

_"CHRISTIAN!" I shouted and rushed to heal his bleeding wound, just so only a scar was visible_

_"Now, Vasilisa, we can discuss that treaty without interruption"_

**_End of flashback_**

When Dimitri growled at Aro, his sword wielding guard shot him a look that immediately shut him up, then Bella saw the person that the Volturi brought with them, Aro smirked, Bella screamed.

**Bella pov**

After the banter between the Moroi and Aro was over, someone pushed through the Volturi's guard ranks and stood with Aro, I saw the smirk on Aro's face and screamed at him,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTEREDS!" I screamed because their plus one was none other than Renee Swan my mother. **(A/N now you know, happy?)**

"What does it look like they did Bella?" _Mom_ said in her new bell like voice, I turned to Alice,

"Why in HELL didn't you TELL ME my MOTHER was a freaking VAMPIRE?" I asked her; clearly pissed she averted he eyes and mumbled,

"I'm sorry" but I barely herd her. I was so mad I nearly took my shield away from her so Jane's gaze could be useful, but I didn't, I just couldn't.

"Bella, I'm going to leave the shield, don't let it follow me" Carlisle mumbled in my ear from his position behind me,

"What? No don't, they'll kill you" I whispered back

"No they won't, they never make the first move" he said and walked forward, I looked at Alice and saw her standing stiffly, her eyes glazed, crap what now. I felt Carlisle leave the protective bubble of my shield and focused on him again, right as he was nearing the Volturi Alice snapped out of it and shouted,

"Carlisle! NO!" Carlisle whipped his head back to look at her and Felix took this advantage and moved away from the group and lunged at Carlisle,

"CARLISLE TURN AROUND" I screamed right as Felix landed in front of him and all I heard was a sickening grinding metal sound and a loud _snap_ and all that was left was a decapitated body.

We all stood there gaping and beginning to sob when Esme shrieked and ran to the attack, which is where it all went downhill, as Esme was running she bumped into me and I dropped my shield leaving us all mentally defenceless. I looked to Edward and saw him whipping his head around, looking for something, he looked and me and said,

"I hear like a million minds and I can't see them and it hurts and I… it's… I can't!" He shrieked as Dimitri got him in a head lock and again there was a sickening screeching metal and a _snap_ and another decapitated body being thrown in the fire with what I could see was _TWO_ other heads, I franticly looked around to see who was missing, and then I realised it was Esme, my only mother figure for at least three years, I flighted the urge to scream and went to help the one person I currently loved most, Renesmee, only to see Jane staring her down,

"RENESMEE!" I shouted just as she went down and Felix rushed over to finish her off,

"NO!" I said but when I got there she was already on the growing pile of decapitated bodies at least ten now and one lifeless body near the fire, one wolf, the one with russet fur, Jake

Not five minutes later there was only two people left, Lissa and me and we were being closed in on for my sake I hope I die, I have already had enough heartbreak today to last forever I don't want it to last. The deadly group closed in further and attacked… Lissa

"NO!" I screamed as someone leaned over me after I curled up to get away from the pain, they looked into my eyes and made me look at theirs for a good three seconds then turned away and said to Aro,

"Now she is completely immortal and indestructible", and then I was all alone, for an entire eternity.

**Ah now I have finished my original ending, and man it is long but this finale is not over yet because…**

**CHAPTER 20 (fluffy)! (The first part is just like the other version up until where they fight)**

**Lissa pov**

We could all hear the silent footsteps, and the Volturi knew it. Not three seconds later they appeared all 33 of them,

**(A/N the index only has 10 of the guard, I added 20 extra)**

They all stood facing our much larger group of fighters, with these numbers I don't know how we could lose.

"We meet again Vasilisa Dragomir" Aro said icily to me, I felt Christian stiffen beside me I held his hand to calm him down; we don't want him getting another scar from this bunch.

"Yes we do Aro" I said back just as icily,

"Hate to interrupt but you do know I'm here too, right Aro?" Rose said with the usual sarcasm in her voice,

"Nice to see the scars on you and the pyro healed" Aro said to Rose, then Rose did the unthinkable, she flinched. Dimitri growled obviously remembering the last encounter with the Volturi.

**(A/N I made this up now, don't bother flicking back through chapters, I'll give you a flashback in a moment)**

**_Flashback _(A/N see)**

_We were going to see the Volturi today to discuss the treaty. Our group consisted of Rose, Christian, Dimitri, Mia, Eddie, about 27 other guardians and me. We landed in Volterra a few minutes ago and where now walking toward the castle doors._

_"Vasilisa Dragomir, they are waiting for you" the human receptionist said, remembering me_

_"Of course they are they called us here" Rose said, eyes scanning for exit points and dangers like all the other guardians. We headed up the long twisty staircase to the throne room._

_"Vasilisa, Rose, How nice to see you" Aro said as we entered_

_"I'd rather your face wasn't ruining my day, but I guess you could say it that way" Rose said. Not a split second later one of the guards drew a sword and striked Rose across the face,_

_"ROSE!" Dimitri and I said at the same time and rushed over to her, I knelt down and healed her enough to stop the bleeding, but the scar was still visible and I couldn't heal her to much more because of the darkness._

_"Now that should teach her to be more civil" Caius mused._

_"Shut it dumb arse" Christian said, he is so defensive about his family, that then costed Christian a massive gash down his arm,_

_"CHRISTIAN!" I shouted and rushed to heal his bleeding wound, just so only a scar was visible_

_"Now, Vasilisa, we can discuss that treaty without interruption"_

**_End of flashback_**

When Dimitri growled at Aro, his sword wielding guard shot him a look that immediately shut him up, then Bella saw the person that the Volturi brought with them, Aro smirked, Bella screamed.

**Bella pov**

After the banter between the Moroi and Aro was over, someone pushed through the Volturi's guard ranks and stood with Aro, I saw the smirk on Aro's face and screamed at him,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTEREDS?" I screamed because their plus one was none other than Renee Swan my mother. **(A/N now you know, happy?)**

"What does it look like they did Bella?" _Mom_ said in her new bell like voice, I turned to Alice,

"Why in HELL didn't you TELL ME my MOTHER was a freaking VAMPIRE?" I asked her; clearly pissed she averted he eyes and mumbled,

"I'm sorry" but I barely herd her. I was so mad I nearly took my shield away from her so Jane's gaze could be useful, but I didn't, I just couldn't.

"Bella, I'm going to leave the shield, don't let it follow me" Carlisle mumbled in my ear from his position behind me,

"What? No don't, they'll kill you" I whispered back

"No they won't, they never make the first move" he said and walked forward, I looked over at Alive and she nodded to me, meaning he would be okay. He walked up to Aro and said,

"You may want to turn around", Aro and all of his fighters turned to see every single nomad we know, that are still alive at least, plus a good 50 extras and another eight wolves and among those extra wolves was none other than Sam,

"Whoa I did not expect that", I said then looked at Jacob for an explanation,

"I never said he wouldn't show up did I?" he said, I smiled and looked back to see everyone on our side advancing so we all moved in, and attacked.

**(A/N I couldn't be bothered to give details so let's just say it was all icky and they ripped every Volturi member, including Renee, to shreds and burnt 'em the rest is for your imagination)**

After we checked we killed all of the Volturi members I heard Emmett's shouts,

"GOD, that was AWESOME!" we all laughed at him and headed home with all the nomads and wolves,

"Can we hunt on the way home?" I heard a nomad ask,

"Okay but I am so not sharing with Adrian" I replied

"Oh c'mon Bella, you don't want to share with you best bud?" Edward said mocking me, and we all walked off to find a VERY big herd of elk.

**Ok there you go, original and fluffy endings BTW all the nomads 'n' stuff where veggie vamps so yea so I'm bored do I shall say 'THE END' till I have 2,200 word for this chapter ok, here we go.**

**THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END, THE END.**


End file.
